


A Little Conversation

by Urloth (CollyWobbleKiwi)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Orgasm without touching, Talking someone into an orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollyWobbleKiwi/pseuds/Urloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last weeks Femslash Friday: Anairë has a weakness that Eärwen is happy to exploit</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by chatting about orgasms

It was a game they’d learnt to play, since Anairë had confessed to Eärwen the little trick she’d taught herself when she had first been learning osanwë. Eärwen found it delightful to know about, and titillating, and just a little bit jealousy inspiring.

It was a game they still played now, Eärwen watching Anairë from a chair across the room. Anairë was naked, lying on the conservatory floors, which were warm with the heated steam that was pumped beneath them so Anairë could grow her orchids without the chill of Vinya Alqualondë’s seabreezes blighting them.

Eärwen enjoyed spoiling her, and had built the conservatory just for her, out the side of the grand little house that Eärwen now owned amongst the parks of Vinya Alqualondë, a city reborn miles away from the blood blighted land where Alqualondë still stood, deserted.

It began like this.

Eärwen would talk, ever increasingly salaciously, and Anairë would try not to let her mind, which she had allowed to become sensitive and easily stimulated, react, which would in turn stimulate her body.

And all without touch.

They had been at it for an hour now.

Eärwen was surprised at Anairë’s will. She sipped more sweet wine and put it down, tilting her head to watch Anairë breath unsteadily, glowing like a rare pearl against the warm ochre shade of the tiling.

It was time to play dirty.

"And when I am done licking out your cunt…" Eärwen let her voice trail off. Oh Anairë could not stand it when she used that word. She could not bear profanity from Eärwen’s mouth. Eärwen saw the reaction, saw how Anairë’s darkened, plumpened nipples grew suddenly tight, and her toes curled up, the silver rings on them flashing.

"Princesses shouldn’t use words like that," Anairë slurred, gripping uselessly at the grouting of the tiles tightly, her fingertips white from the pressure and slipping over the ceramic.

Eärwen smiled and watched her friend’s hips jerk into the air, “I am going to tie your wrists to the bedpost and climb up on top of you, let you feel my weight on you, holding you still. Then once I’m comfortable I will fu-"

That was enough.

Anairë let out a choked little wail, body tensing and eyes clenching shut. There was a fine layer of sweat over her honeyed skin which Eärwen thought quite pretty.

"Not fair," Anairë gasped, every limb trembling, “not fair."

"I am not the one who taught themself as a youth to orgasm from thought alone," Eärwen reminded her with a smug smirk, “I merely reap the crop you sowed so long ago." 

Anairë merely made a indignant noise, propping herself up with her hair falling loose over her shoulders. Eärwen laughed, but temptation was already guiding her to leave her chair, wanting to sink her fingers deeply into that thick, raven hair.

“You are the best and the worst friend I could have,” Anairë muttered, and tilted her head up to demand Eärwen kiss her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay it started with me asking if it were possible to come to orgasm just by stimulation of the breasts. And in the course of this Almárë put forward the fact that some women can apparently think themselves into orgasms.
> 
> It was then put forward by Elleth that, that sounded like something an elf could do, given their emphasis of mind over body.
> 
> And then Elleth asked the most relevant question: with those that can think themselves into orgasms, could you literally dirty talk some people into an orgasm? And this fic was born.


End file.
